Shegan One Shot
by NJFanx
Summary: A Shegan  Shawn & Megan  One Shot For Megan


One Shot

It was another long day at school for Megan. Not just that, her crush Shawn had been in every class as usual. Everyday was the same, it got a little more heartbreaking for her. She had tried everything she could think of to get him to see just how much she wanted to be with him.

"Hey Shawn, how are you?" Megan beamed when she saw him at the front of school. He smiled and turned back to his friends. Another let down. Another day and nothing much from him. He really only spoke to her when he was on his own.

"Megan you okay?" Asked her best friend Ashlyn.

"Nothing much. Just the usual." Megan half smiled. Ashlyn walked with her a bit before going to her house. A little longer down the road, Megan heard someone call her name. She quickly turned to see her crush running towards her. "Hey Megan. You doing anything at the weekend?"

"Urmmm, N-No. W-w-why?" Shawn gave a her a wide smile.

"Well now you do have plans. I'll pick you up on friday at 7:00pm." Megan's face light up and she gave a squeal. All the way home she couldn't stop thinking about Friday. Where was he taking her? Well she had only one day till find out. "Hey mom!" she called as she came through her front door.

- Next Day -

Megan called Ashlyn as soon as she arrived home from school. "You need to get over here like now. I can't choose what to wear!"

"Be there in five. Do not panic girl" With that the girls hung up. Within less than five minutes of hanging up. They ransacked Megan's wardrobe looking for something for her to wear. It wasn't long until they found something, it was cute and laid back. A nice strappy top, shorts and a pair of converse.

She quickly went and got ready. "It's perfect." Megan hugged Ashlyn and put her hair up. "I'm nervous. What do I say to h..." She was interrupted by the doorbell. "He's here!" she screamed.

"Go! Now! Get your man." smiled Ashlyn as Megan ran downstairs. She couldn't believe she was going somewhere with her crush. Her one and only crush. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and opened the door. His face lit up when he saw her. "You look... beautiful" he smiled. Megan blushed a little.

"You look quite good yourself." she smirked. "Where we off to?"

"The cinema. But put this on." He put a blindfold on her and led her to the car. The drive seemed to go on forever until they finally came to a stop. "Shawn? Where are we?"

"You'll find out soon." He helped her out the car and led her up some steps. He had to time this just perfectly. On the roof, was a table, with candles and everything romantic and a hidden meal. He slowly took the blindfold of her. "Oh my! You did this for..."

"Yes. I did this for you. Sit down" he showed her, her seat and then sat down after her. He reached over the table and took her hand. A huge smile swept over her face. She couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? The both set off to eat. Talking about just about everything.

Halfway through the dessert, Shawn said something that Megan didn't quite hear. "Pardon?"

"Urmmm, Nothing. I'll tell you later." He finished up and stood Megan up. He pressed play on the stereo that was hidden out of view. A slow song started up. He gestered to take Megan's hand. She took his hand, and they slow danced for about 30 minutes on the rooftop. In the sunset. "Thank you Shawn. Tonight has been amazing."

"It's not over yet." he grinned. And led her back downstairs. After about walking for about 30 minutes. They reached the beach. Both took their shoes off and took each others hands. The sunset was beautiful. They took a slow walk down the shore line.

He suddenly stopped and faced her. "I love you." he whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Megan, I love you." She gave a small squeal. Inside she was having a party. They continued their walk down the shore line, when Megan said the exact same thing to Shawn. It was a good hour later until they got back to the car. The drive home was pretty quite.

They got outside her house, when something unexpected happened. "Megan, again. I love you" He leaned over and kissed her straight on the lips. She kissed him back and got out the car. "Love you to Shawn."

Not long after this date, Shawn asked Megan something she wanted to hear so bad. Just a small quite date. Turned out to be the happiest day of Megan's life. That day made her crush, become her boyfriend.

This was just beginning for Megan and Shawn's lives together as a couple. They were the cutest couple ever.


End file.
